Liquid cleansers and shower gels are well known in the art. The use of such aqueous liquid cleansers with moisturizers is also known (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,526 to Dias et al. or U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,619 to Greene et al, for example).
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,619 to Greene et al., for example, it is taught that moisturizers may be included at levels up to about 20% and among moisturizers taught are included petrolatum, mineral oil, silicones and various animal or vegetable oils (see claim 3, lines 8-28).
In these and other references of which applicants are aware, however, the level of oil/emollient used is always below the level of surfactant used. Applicants are aware of no reference in which the level of oil/emollient is equal to or greater than the amount of total surfactant.